


Goal

by Cold



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soccer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold





	Goal

 

「成云哥？」

 

「在奐，快點，快過來！」

 

金在奐一頭霧水的看著手中剛被一把掐斷的電話。他想著這個哥這麼著急到底是要讓他去哪阿？

 

 

「在奐阿，小心點，不要開太快，一定要小心點知道嗎？」被金在奐拖來跟經紀人借車的尹智聖在門口像個老母親似的再三叮嚀道。

 

而穿好球鞋的金在奐，只是自信得對著他滿是擔憂的隊長甩了甩鑰匙，然後在出門前拍著胸脯保證道

「Okay！Okay！」

 

 

車子緩緩駛進了一所小學的停車場，金在奐下了車後看著自己的停車技術，滿意的感嘆了一下。

 

「成云哥⋯成云哥⋯」邊走向門口邊左右張望著，金在奐找尋著急著叫他來這的河成云。

 

終於在接近門口的地方，金在奐瞧見了跟一群人站在一起的河成云，還沒等到金在奐的叫奐，河成云便發現了他。

 

「這裡，這裡！」河成云對著他喊道。

 

金在奐帶著些許的遲疑，抬腳緩緩的走向了那個還不少人的小圈子。

 

他真的很怕突然見到什麼演藝圈的前輩出現在這。畢竟這個哥的人脈實在太廣了，會出現什麼人真的不意外。

 

「這是我的成員金在奐，他足球踢得可好了。」才剛走到河成云的身旁，金在奐便被河成云攬了攬肩，河成云帶著自豪得對著他那一圈子的朋友說道。

 

被搭住肩的金在奐在看了一圈眼前的人後，小心地在心中鬆了一口氣。

 

雖然有幾個看著眼熟，但還好沒看到什麼超級紅的前輩。金在奐腹腓著。

 

帶著禮貌金在奐環視過眼前的人們，開口向大家自我介紹。

 

「初次見面，我是金在奐。」

 

 

 

「哥，幹嘛不告訴我是來踢球的，我穿著牛仔褲就來了！」邊換上球衣的金在奐邊向著一旁的河成云抱怨道。

 

遞上手中的球褲，河成云有些抱歉地笑了笑

 

「抱歉，抱歉，因為剛好缺了一個人，我想到了你，所以就臨時把你叫來了。」

 

金在奐拉了拉紮進褲子的球衣，一股熟悉的感覺突然油然而生，他低頭看了看這一身的衣服，然後說 

 

 

「好久沒踢了。」

 

 

 

 

並不是一個很大的場地，只是一個小學的小足球場，但站在草皮中間的金在奐卻久違得感到了某種的熱血沸騰，他抬頭看著蔚藍的天空，覺得真是個剛剛好的日子。

 

他以前曾經是個不錯的中場。

 

小時候的他踢過很長一段時間的足球，要說還未追逐歌手夢的他曾經追逐過足球夢那也不為過。他對足球的熱愛其實並不亞於唱歌。

 

金在奐活動了一下手腳，然後在熱身時看到了擔任他們隊前鋒的河成云在不遠處正盯著他看。金在奐虛勢地抬高了自己的大腿，他用著特別努力的原點跑來凸顯了自己的野心。

 

那邊的河成云看到了他這幕，被逗笑了出來，他拍了拍大腿，給了金在奐一個讚。

 

看到笑得很開心的河成云，金在奐也笑了，他在心中想著。

 

這次可不是虛勢了。

 

 

有些東西就像是學騎腳踏車，一旦學會了，就再也不會忘記。

 

當金在奐停下那小小的足球後，他的本能讓他的身體動了起來，他熟練地盤起了球，輕而易舉的便越過了防守他的人。

 

金在奐踢著球向前跑去，風在他的耳旁呼呼吹著，他那劇烈跳動的心臟所帶來的熱能與涼爽的微風形成了強烈的對比。

 

很快樂。

 

 

在下一個防守人員到達前，金在奐挑了個刁鑽的角度將球傳給了河成云。而那絕妙的一傳，也讓河成云避開了人牆射門得分。

 

先馳得點的河成云開心的衝向了金在奐，他興奮地大叫然後摟抱住了金在奐的脖子，將整個人跳了上去。

 

金在奐得意的一手抱撐住河成云，一手跟聚集而來的河成云隊隊友擊掌。

 

 

 

天空逐漸變得橘黃，時間來到了傍晚時分，站在草皮的邊緣，河成云跟著朋友在道別。

 

早已早早打過招呼的金在奐在一旁出神的玩著頂球。

 

真可惜，時間過得真快。金在奐有些遺憾的想到。

 

打完招呼回來的河成云看著還在自己的世界頂著球，似乎還有些捨不得結束的金在奐，他想了想後說

 

「不然，最後我們來一場一對一的點球吧！」

 

「成云哥，你會受傷的啊」金在奐停下了球，有些賤賤地說道。

 

 

如果有wannable路過看到這個畫面，一定會覺得不可思議，wanna one的主唱line竟然是在足球場上決一勝負。

 

河成云自信滿滿的看著站在球門中間張開手臂的金在奐，他向後倒退了幾步，然後助跑向前踢出了那關鍵的一球。球以非常快的速度向右上方球門的角落飛去，金在奐撲了過去，但時間上來看似乎是阻止不了了。

 

哐-

 

球在河成云滿滿的期望中砸中了球門柱，非常不幸運得彈了出來。

 

「啊啊」河成云哀號地跪倒在地。

 

「嗯哈哈哈哈」金在奐開心的笑著，然後跑去撿起了彈走的球。

 

 

金在奐將球放到了剛剛河成云點球的位子上，他看著移動到球門中的河成云說道

 

「哥，要結束了！」

 

金在奐向後退，在助跑前他看向了河成云右手邊的位置，然後向上跳了跳後就起跑了。

 

河成云自然注意到了他的目光，但他猜想著這麼明顯的視線一定是騙他的。於是河成云在金在奐踢中球的那刻撲向了左方。

 

唰的一聲，球應聲破網了。

 

「yes！啊哈哈哈哈！」進球了的金在奐大叫了一聲，然後開心又興奮的跑起了球場。

 

「啊哈哈哈哈」

 

河成云看著一邊大笑還一邊手指天空的金在奐，有些好氣地想著，這個弟弟是代表國家進球了嗎？

 

好久沒這麼開心了。金在奐大大地張開手臂擁抱著微風快樂地想著。

 

在繞著球場跑了一圈後，跑著的金在奐在最後接近了要走出草皮的河成云，帶著仍無法控制的心情，他衝了過去想抱起河成云。

 

可惜的是，毫無防備的河成云被金在奐嚇了一跳，在即將被金在奐抱起的那刻，他往後退了去，於是倆個人拌在了一起，雙雙摔倒在地。

 

 

還好身下是還有些柔軟的草皮，雖然有些疼，但河成云跟金在奐兩人都沒受到傷，河成云抬手揉了揉有些撞到的頭。

 

「呀！」他氣憤地拍了一下壓在他身上的金在奐。

 

「哈哈，成云哥⋯」被打了的金在奐一點也不氣，依舊大聲地笑著，他叫了叫河成云。

 

「恩？」

 

帶著明亮的眼睛，金在奐撅起嘴，啵得一聲親了河成云。

 

「謝謝你！」

 

 

Fin.

 

番外

 

嗡-嗡-嗡- 

 

「成云哥幫我接一下」

 

坐在副駕駛座上的河成云拿起了金在奐的手機，他看了看上面的來電後說

 

「是聖祐」

 

河成云接起手機招呼道

 

「喂，聖祐啊⋯」

 

「為什麼！為什麼！為什麼沒有找我一起！！」

 

 

當天晚上的官咖，果不其然得被主唱line那張搭著肩抱著足球的自拍照給洗了個遍。 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
